HUNTING
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Hisagi yg sedang patah hati karena diputuskan pacarnya. Diajak Renji, Ichigo & Ikakku untuk Hunting cowok! # AU, Shounen-ai. Slight GrimmIchi, ByakuRen, IkaYumi # DONT LIKE DONT READ! ENJOY! Read and review...


**Disclaimer : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : _Slight_ Grimmjow x Ichigo, Byakuya x Renji, Ikakku x Yumichika**

_**Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), Shounen-ai, maleXmale, Don't like don't read!**_

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**HUNTING

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa si Hisagi. Kusut amat mukanya." Tunjuk Ichigo dengan dagunya. Renji yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya diatas meja menoleh.

"Kemarin katanya diputusin oleh pacarnya," jawab Renji, kemudian sibuk lagi memasukkan buku-bukunya.

"Oh, ya!" kedua alis Ichigo terangkat, kaget dan _surprise_. Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu kemudian berjalan ke arah kursi tempat Hisagi berada. Disamping meja pemuda bertato 69 itu berdiri Ikakku.

"Hoy, lo nggak apa-apa Hisagi?"

Hisagi menoleh dan menatap Ichigo. Raut wajahnya sangat memprihatinkan.

"Hey, lo nggak apa-apa, kan?" Ichigo menggulang pertanyaannya lagi. Hisagi mengangguk kecil, kemudian menjatuhkan wajahnya lagi diatas meja. Ichigo menatap Ikakku. Pemuda botak itu hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Sudah, dilupakan saja orang seperti itu, Hisagi!" seru Renji. "Lebih baik kita _refreshing_ saja, yuk!" ajaknya dengan senyum lebar.

Ikakku dan Ichigo saling pandang. Keduanya lalu menatap Renji.

"Tumben banget lo! Ada sesuatu nih kayaknya," ucap Ichigo. Ditatapnya Renji dengan mata menyipit. Nggak biasanya Renji ngajak jalan begini. Biasa nih anak sering kabur pas bel pulang berbunyi.

Renji meringis. Dan itu tambah membuat Ikakku dan Ichigo semakin curiga.

"Gue tambah curiga. Ini beneran lo 'kan, Renji?" Ikakku bertanya sambil memincingkan matanya.

Renji mendengus. "Kenapa sih lo berdua! Sedikit-sedikit curiga. Memang kenapa kalau hari ini gue ngajak lo jalan-jalan, hah?

"Tumben saja!" sahut Ichigo dan Ikakku bersamaan.

"Ah, sudahlah! Lebih baik kita hibur si Hisagi tuh!" Renji menunjuk Hisagi yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap mereka.

"Lebih baik lo cari gebetan baru saja!" kata Renji, sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Hisagi pelan.

"Gebetan?" Hisagi menatap Renji.

"He-eh!" Kedua alis Renji terangkat. "Nggak baik lo terus-terusan kayak begini."

"Betul itu! Lupakan saja tuh muka serigala!" timpal Ikakku.

Renji mendelik kearah Ikakku. Nih, anak! Kenapa malah disebutin juga orang itu!

"_C'mon_!" ditariknya lengan Hisagi sampai berdiri dari kursinya. Kemudian dengan Ichigo dan Ikakku yang mengekor dibelakang mereka. Keempat orang itu berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mall_ yang didatangi Ichigo, Renji, Ikakku dan Hisagi sangat ramai. Jelaslah! Ini 'kan tempat umum. Keempat orang itu berjalan masuk ke dalam. Adanya konser kecil di tempat yang biasa mereka lewati, cukup membuat keempatnya menoleh tidak lama. Kemudian berjalan-jalan lagi mengitari _mall_ itu.

"Hey, kita cari makan dulu, yuk!" ajak Ikakku. "Gue sudah lapar nih!"

"Boleh tuh!" sahut Renji. "Kalian berdua?" Renji menatap Ichigo dan Hisagi.

"_Whatever_…" ucap Ichigo, sambil mengangkat bahunya. Dia nggak terlalu lapar soalnya.

"Hisagi?" Renji menoleh ke arah pemuda bertato 69 itu. Hisagi hanya tersenyum kecil. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu semangat. Dan juga tidak ada napsu untuk makan. Tapi, karena melihat ketiga temannya berusaha mengeluarkannya dari perasaan patah hati dan kesedihan, dia tidak tega untuk menolak.

"Oke! Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau makan di _Pizza hut_?" seru Ikakku, penuh dengan semangat. Hingga orang-orang yang melewati mereka menoleh dan menatap mereka sambil tersenyum geli.

Ichigo yang melihat orang-orang melihat kearah mereka kontan menyenggol lengan Ikakku. "Pelan-pelan kenapa? Katro, tahu! Dikirain anak kampung masuk _mall_."

Ikakku meringis lebar.

"Baiklah. Kita makan disana saja." Renji menyetujui ide pemuda botak itu. Keempat orang itu kemudian berjalan ke lantai tiga. Tempat _foodcourt_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi setelah ini kita mau ngapain, Renji?" Ichigo bertanya sambil mengambil sepotong _pizza_ yang terletak diatas meja mereka. Digigitnya sepotong kecil, kemudian dikunyahnya.

"Seperti yang gue bilang di dalam mobil. Kita mau cari gebetan baru untuk Hisagi!" tukas Renji, sambil meneguk _coca cola_ dinginnya.

"Kenapa nggak cari di sekolah saja?" timpal Ikakku dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Lagipula Hisagi popular disekolah."

Ichigo dan Renji menatap Ikakku dengan muka _horor_. "Lo saja yang cari disekolah!" seru keduanya bersamaan.

"Lha? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ikakku heran.

"Gila! Muka preman-preman kayak begitu mau lo sodorin ke Hisagi? Kunyuk, lo!" kata Ichigo tandas.

"He-eh!" Renji mengangguk. Membenarkan ucapan Ichigo. Memang, anak-anak yang bersekolah di sekolah mereka kebanyakan muka preman semua. Ada sih beberapa yang muka _charming_. Tapi, dikit banget! Bisa dihitung dengan jari, _coy!_

Hisagi hanya diam mendengarkan. Ada satu senyum geli yang ditahannya.

"Tapi, nggak ada salahnya 'kan dicoba?" Ikakku masih pada asumsinya.

"Lo saja, sana!" sahut Ichigo dan Renji kesal.

"Gue sudah ada tahu! Ngapain juga dicari lagi!" dengus Ikakku. Bakal mati konyol dia kalau selingkuh.

Renji dan Ichigo yang mendengar tertawa geli. Mereka berdua sudah tahu pacar pemuda botak itu. Gila! Posesif abis! Bakal habis Ikakku kalau berani melirik ke arah lain.

"Habis makan ini kita bakal kemana nih, Renji?" Ichigo menoleh dan menatap pemuda berambut merah yang diikat model nanas itu.

"Setelah ini…" Renji berhenti memakan potong _pizza_-nya. "Rencana kita hari ini mencari gebetan baru untuk Hisagi…" Ditatapnya Hisagi sambil tersenyum.

"Terus, kita carinya dimana?" Ichigo bertanya dengan dua alis terangkat.

Renji terdiam. Berpikir sejenak. "Ah!" dijentikkan jarinya kuat-kuat begitu mendapat sesuatu di pikirannya. "Kita nongkrong di tempat biasa saja. Disitu 'kan lumayan ramai."

Ichigo dan Ikakku saling pandang, kemudian berkata bersamaan, "Oke!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maka setelah selesai mengisi perut-perut mereka dengan makanan. Keempat orang itu siap dengan rencana mereka yaitu _Hunting_ cowok! Aneh 'kan karena rencananya berburu cowok. Jelas. Soalnya ini 'kan cerita _Boys love_. Masa berburu "bencong". Nggak afdol namanya. Itu jelas melenceng dari jalan cerita.

Keempat orang itu –Renji, Ichigo, Hisagi dan Ikakku— duduk disebuah taman yang lumayan padat dengan pengunjung. Taman itu terletak cukup strategis. Berada di sebuah kawasan pertokoan yang sangat ramai. Dengan bermodalkan nekat. Keempatnya duduk ditempat itu sambil bersikap wajar.

"Hoy, bagaimana kalau yang itu?" Ikakku menunjuk seseorang yang berjalan keluar dari sebuah toko.

"Mana, mana?" Renji celinggukan mencari.

"Itu, tuh!" Ikakku menunjuk dengan telunjuk tangannya seorang pemuda bertinggi 202 sentimeter. Dengan tubuh menjulang besar, rambut hitam pemuda itu dibuat _spiky_ menjulang. Disetiap ujung rambut pemuda itu ada terdapat bel-bel kecil.

Renji, Ichigo dan Hisagi yang melihat pemuda yang dimaksud Ikakku kontan _sweatdrop_. Mampus! Bakal nggak selamat Hisagi kalau dapat gebetan kayak begitu. Muka yang kayak preman _plus_ kayaknya bekas nara pidana begitu, ogah deh!

"Cari yang benar, bodoh!" Renji menggeplak belakang kepala Ikakku, hingga pemuda botak itu meringis memegang kepalanya.

"Iya! Lo saja sana!" seru Ichigo kesal. Hisagi menahan senyumnya dalam hati melihat tingkah ketiga temannya.

Ketiganya lalu kembali mencari-cari. Alhasil, setelah duduk ditempat itu sampai dua jam lebih, mereka pada menyerah. Duduk dibawa terpaan sinar matahari ternyata membuat kerongkongan mereka kering. Keempatnya lalu berjalan ke sebuah konter minuman di dalam pertokoan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huffh…leganya," desah Ikakku lega. Minuman dingin ditangannya diteguk hingga hampir habis.

"Setelah ini kita jalan-jalan di dalam _mall _saja bagaimana?" cetus Renji.

"Gue setuju." Ichigo mengangguk. Kapok duduk ditempat tadi.

Begitu keempatnya bersiap melanjutkan perburuan mereka. Dering panggilan dari ponsel Ikakku sontak membuat langkah keempatnya berhenti. Dengan cepat Ikakku mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Dering ponselnya ini jelas dia hafal persis, karena…

"_Kau dimana, Ikakku?" _jerit suara dari seberang. Renji, Ichigo dan Hisagi yang mendengar jeritan itu kontan menutup telinga.

"Ah, itu, gue lagi jalan sama Renji dan yang lain," jawab Ikakku gagap. Telinganya masih berdenging.

"_Kasih ponselnya ke hadapan teman-temanmu."_

Ikakku segera melaksanakan perintah itu. Dihadapkan ponselnya di depan ketiga temannya.

"_Maaf, Renji, Ichigo dan Hisagi, hari ini aku ada perlu dengan Ikakku. Jadi nggak apa-apa kalau dia kusuruh pulang duluan, kan?"_

Nada suara yang dibuat manja itu. Membuat Renji, Ichigo dan Hisagi yang mendengarnya langsung merinding. Bulu kuduk mereka berdiri semua. Suara itu tentu saja siapa lagi kalau bukan, Yumichika. Wow~! Dia ini patut diacungi jempol karena bisa membuat Ikakku bertekuk lutut.

"O-oke. _It's okay_, kok!" kata Renji.

"Sudah sana, Ikakku. Pulang saja!" sahut Ichigo. Nggak mau berlama-lama mendengar suara manja Yumichika.

"Hati-hati ya, _friend_." Hisagi tersenyum tipis.

Akhirnya dengan perasaan was-was. Ikakku pamit pulang duluan. Soalnya sang pacar sudah nyuruh. Dan dia malas melawan kalau lawannya Yumichika –pacarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketiganya lalu melanjutkan acara _hunting_ mereka. Kali ini yang mereka datangi tempat-tempat yang biasa banyak cowok, _Game center!_

Siapa bilang cowok-cowok itu pada nggak suka main _game_. Sudah sangat terbukti! Para cowok-cowok yang ada disemua belahan bumi dunia itu doyan banget main _game_. Coba deh dikasih mobil _remote control_ atau PSP. Wah~ nggak pakai hitung detik tuh mainan sudah disambar.

Seperti yang sudah bisa diperkirakan oleh Renji, Ichigo dan Hisagi. Tempat yang mereka masuki sangat ramai. Cowok semua, _euy!_ Tidak ada kelihatan kaum hawa ditempat itu. Sangat jarang!

Renji, Ichigo dan Hisagi akhirnya mulai mencari target mereka. Tapi sayang… begitu menariknya _game-game_ disitu. Hingga rencana mereka jadi terlupakan. Alhasil, ketiga orang itu malah bermain. Ya... mau bagaimana lagi. Secara mereka juga suka main _game_. _Mission failed._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kita malah keasyikan main _game_ sih!" desis Renji, begitu mereka bertiga berjalan menuruni _eskalator_.

Ichigo menarik napas panjang. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Gue juga nggak bisa menahan diri kalau melihat _game_ seperti itu," desahnya.

Hisagi tertawa pelan. Geli juga dia. Sontak Renji dan Ichigo menoleh kearahnya.

"_Thanks, friend!_ Tapi, gue sudah sedikit _happy_ kok," ucap Hisagi.

Renji dan Ichigo saling pandang. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum. Akhirnya Hisagi tertawa juga. Soalnya dari tadi tanpa ekspresi.

"Bagaimana setelah ini kita _hunting_-nya di—"

"Nggak usah," potong Hisagi. Renji menghentikan ucapannya. "Gue sudah nggak apa-apa kok. Sebagai gantinya karena kalian sudah berusaha mengeluarkan gue dari kesedihan. Gue traktir lo berdua nonton deh. Oke?"

Renji dan Ichigo kembali saling pandang. "Okeee!" seru keduanya kompak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita nonton yang ini saja nih?" tanya Hisagi.

Renji dan Ichigo mengangguk.

"Nggak mau tukar sama yang lain?" Hisagi bertanya lagi.

"He-eh!" sahut Renji. "Lagipula gue nggak mau nonton film romantis yang kacangan begitu." Tunjuknya dengan dagu ke arah sebuah poster film romantis yang digambar itu terdapat dua pasangan cewek-cowok sedang berpelukan mesra banget.

"Sama!" Ichigo menyetujui ucapan Renji. "Lebih baik gue nonton film Donald bebek, daripada nonton film kayak gitu."

Hisagi tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Dalam hati dia membenarkan.

"Tunggu disana deh. Gue beli tiketnya dulu."

Renji dan Ichigo berjalan ke arah tempat duduk kosong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa disadari ketiganya. Sejak mereka berkeliling, keluar-masuk _mall_, makan, dan lain sebagainya. Ada dua orang pemuda yang mengamati mereka. Kedua pemuda itu melangkah dengan tenang. Mengiringi langkah Ichigo, Renji, dan Hisagi, dengan jarak yang terbilang lumayan jauh, tapi bisa dijangkau oleh keduanya. Begitu dilihatnya ketiga pemuda berstatus SMA itu masuk ke dalam sebuah bioskop yang akan tayang beberapa menit lagi. Keduanya juga ikut masuk ke dalam studio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo, Renji dan Hisagi menyamankan punggung mereka di tempat duduk. Lampu-lampu di dalam studio itu akhirnya dimatikan karena film yang akan diputar. Ketiganya tidak sadar. Bahwa ada dua pemuda yang duduk dibelakang tempat duduk mereka sambil mengawasi.

"Akhirnya setelah ditunggu-tunggu. Film keduanya tayang juga," desah Renji dengan muka senang, kayak orang dapat uang kaget. _Yup!_ Film yang dinonton mereka ini adalah film kartun "_Ice age 2_". Renji yang memang maniak binatang. Apalagi species monyet. Jelas sangat menanti-nantikannya.

"Kalau lo, Hisagi?" Renji menoleh ke samping kiri. Hisagi yang kebagian tempat duduk ditengah kedua temannya kontan menoleh.

"Ya." Hisagi mengangguk. Nggak terlalu menantikannya sih. Tapi karena lumayan _happy_ karena bukan film romantis kacangan kayak omongan Renji tadi. Sumpah! Dia alergi dengan film-film begitu. Renji dan Ichigo? Sangat jijik malah. Daripada nonton film nggak jelas kayak begitu, lebih baik nonton kayak begini nih! Ikakku? Ooh… kalau dia jangan ditanya. Tuh anak sudah seratus persen berubah ke jalur yang sama dengan sang belahan jiwa, Yumichika. Karena Yumichika memang suka alias maniak film romantis. Maka pribadi Ikakku yang doyan film _action_ seperti, _James bond, Terminator, _dan lain-lain, berubah dengan tiba-tiba.

"Elo, Ichigo?" Renji bertanya kearah pemuda yang duduk disamping kiri Hisagi. Ichigo menoleh.

"Ah, gue sudah nonton film ini untuk keempat kalinya," ucapnya kalem.

"Keempat kalinya!" seru Renji dan Hisagi bersamaan, dengan mata terbelalak lebar karena kaget. Orang-orang yang berada di dalam studio kontan menoleh kearah tempat duduk Renji cs. Renji dan Hisagi sontak menundukkan wajah mereka. Malu banget, _coy! _Film utamanya saja belum mulai, sudah heboh duluan.

"Beneran omongan lo tadi, Ichigo?" bisik Renji.

"Iya." Ichigo mengangguk.

"Yang benar nih gue tanya!" Renji mulai sedikit kesal.

"Beneran, bego!" jawab Ichigo, dengan suara pelan. Agar tidak menarik perhatian lagi.

"Ck!" Renji berdecak. "Sialan! Lo nontonnya dimana?"

"DVD," kata Ichigo pendek.

"Sudah ada DVD-nya?" kedua mata Renji melotot. "Lo dapat darimana?"

"Dari Grimmjow. Salah satu temannya punya _rental _DVD."

"Cih, pantesan!" Renji bersungut. Dia sudah kenal pacar Ichigo yang bernama lengkap Grimmjow Jeagerjaques itu. Cowok yang dulunya _playboy_ itu sangat-sangat over-protektif pada Ichigo. Sehari saja nggak megang Ichigo –entah itu peluk, cium atau hal lain yang lebih dari itu. Mungkin bakal kena depresi berkepanjangan.

"Lo mau pinjam DVD-nya, Renji?" tawar Ichigo.

"Terlambat!" ucap Renji tandas. "Kenapa lo nggak bilang sih?"

"Lo nggak pernah tanya," jawab Ichigo dengan muka tanpa dosa.

Hisagi memilih diam. Daripada mendengar ocehan kedua temannya, lebih baik dia menonton film yang sudah mulai didepannya.

Nah, alhasil. Film kartun barat itu hanya ditonton Renji setengah jalan. Alasannya jangan ditanya lagi. Entar bakal ada sepatu melayang ke arah _readers _lho!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi… bisa dijelaskan apa yang kalian lakukan tadi, kan?" Byakuya menatap Renji lurus-lurus. Tatapannya sedari tadi tidak berpindah dari pemuda itu.

Renji menundukkan wajahnya. Seram juga ditatap oleh mata Byakuya.

"Anu… Kuchiki-san, Ichigo dan Renji tidak bersalah kok," bela Hisagi. Byakuya menoleh ke arah pemuda bertato 69 itu. "Mereka berdua sudah berusaha mengeluarkanku dari perasaan patah hati."

"Benar yang dikatakan dia, Ichigo?" Grimmjow menatap pemuda disampingnya. Yang memang sedari tadi tidak dibiarkannya menjauh sejak keluar dari studio bioskop.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Jadi alasan mengapa kita bertiga melakukan hal itu karena mau membantu Hisagi. Itu saja."

"Yang mencetuskan ide _hunting_ ini siapa?" tanya Byakuya, masih menatap lekat-lekat Renji.

"Itu gue," ucap Renji dengan suara sangat pelan. Kepalanya masih menunduk.

"Tolong jangan marahi mereka berdua, Kuchiki-san," mohon Hisagi. Tidak tega melihat kedua temannya dipelototin tajam-tajam oleh pasangan mereka.

"Sudah, sudah. Gue sudah capek lama-lama ditempat ini. Masalah _clear_. Lebih baik lo bawa dia pulang saja!" kata Grimmjow.

Byakuya menghembuskan napas. Kemudian dibawanya pergi Renji darisitu. Meninggalkan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap Byakuya mengandeng tangan Renji.

"Kita juga cabut. Ayo!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Beneran nih lo nggak mau ikut, Hisagi?" Ichigo menatap temannya itu dengan alis terangkat.

"Ya." Hisagi mengangguk. "Gue naik taksi saja. _Thanks _ya untuk seharian ini, Ichigo. _Bye!_"

Hisagi kemudian menghentikan sebuah taksi yang melintas. Sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ichigo kemudian membuka pintu mobil Grimmjow.

"Kok kau bisa ada bersama dengan Byakuya?" tanya Ichigo, begitu mobil yang dikendarai Grimmjow berjalan.

Grimmjow melirik sekilas. "Nggak sengaja bertemu dia pas beli sesuatu di toko buku. Pas ngeliat kalian berempat, kami berdua akhirnya mengikuti," jelasnya.

"Oh." Ichigo tidak bertanya lagi. Setelah itu dia sudah tahu bagaimana alur cerita selanjutnya. Untung dia nggak bertingkah macam-macam pas acara _hunting_ itu.

"Tidak ada yang membuat kau tertarik karena acara _hunting_ itu 'kan, Ichigo?" ucap Grimmjow dengan intonasi biasa. Tapi tidak untuk Ichigo. Pemuda berambut _orange _itu tersentak kaget.

"Jawab!" bentak Grimmjow. Sejak tadi tidak diperlihatkan emosinya di depan yang lain.

"Nggak ada!" jawab Ichigo dengan suara meninggi. Dia memang tidak bersalah disini. Jadi tidak apa-apa dong kalau melawan.

Suasana akhirnya hening. Tidak ada lagi yang buka suara di dalam mobil itu. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau marah?" Ichigo bertanya hati-hati. "Maafkan aku ya? Yaa… meski aku tidak salah disini."

Grimmjow diam. Tidak mengacuhkan perkataan Ichigo.

Melihat keterdiaman pemuda berambut biru muda itu, Ichigo sontak mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara lagi. Yang penting tadi dia sudah mencoba meminta maaf.

"Lainkali jangan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi…" ujar Grimmjow tanpa menoleh. Nada suaranya sudah terdengar biasa.

Ichigo menatap pemuda disampingnya itu. Senyum mengembang dibibirnya. "Tidak dibilangpun. Gue sudah kapok dengan acara _hunting_ ini."

Grimmjow tertawa. Ditatapnya Ichigo dengan lembut. Dari awal dia memang tidak pernah salah memilih. Ichigo memang sangat cocok dengannya. Meski agak keras kepala kalau di saat tertentu.

"Karena seharian ini kau sudah melakukan hal yang tidak kusukai. Setelah ini akan kuberi sedikit 'hukuman'!"

Muka Ichigo kontan memerah. Dengan kesal ditonjoknya lengan kiri Grimmjow.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake:**

Renji menatap keluar jendela. Sejak tadi keduanya tidak berbicara. Sepatah kata pun!

Byakuya yang memang tidak penah banyak bicara. Akhirnya harus menghilangkan egonya kali ini. Ditolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri, menatap Renji –yang saat ini sedang mengalihkan tatapannya keluar.

"Maaf…" ucapnya lirih.

Renji menoleh dan menatap Byakuya. Agak kaget juga mendengar seorang Byakuya Kuchiki meminta maaf lebih dulu.

"Aku cemburu waktu mendengar kau yang mengajak teman-temanmu itu untuk _hunting_."

"Tapi _hunting_ itu khusus untuk Hisagi," kata Renji. "Aku tidak ada pikiran untuk diriku."

Renji diam sejenak. Kali ini ditatapnya mata Byakuya dalam-dalam. Mencoba memberi tahu perasaannya lewat tatapan.

"Ya. Aku percaya kok." Byakuya tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat lembut, hingga muka Renji memerah karena malu. Diulurkan tangan kirinya ke arah Renji. Mengusap lembut rambut merah itu, dan membawa kepala Renji bersandar diatas pundaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yumichika menangis sesengukkan menonton film drama korea yang baru disewanya. Ikakku yang berada disamping Yumichika, tak ayal ikut hanyut juga dalam film itu. Ternyata alasan mengapa Yumichika menyuruh Ikakku pulang duluan karena ini toh! Kasihan banget ya kau, Ikakku!

Kedua pasangan norak bin ajaib ini, hanya bisa menonton terpana. Hanyut. Sedih. Dengan iringan lagu MP3 yang mereka putar dari ponsel Yumichika, yang judul lagunya _"Endless love"_. Maka lengkaplah keduanya mewek-mewek nggak jelas nonton drama korea yang menggetarkan hati itu. Astaga~ kasihan. Ternyata ada dua pasangan lebay disini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari teman-teman kuliah –yang cewek! Teman-teman saya memang doyan _hunting_.

Saya dengar intinya _hunting_ dari salah satu teman cewek saya . Yang memang hampir tiap hari _hunting _:p

Kritik, saran, kesan, saya terima dengan senang hati :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...xXx...**

_**Regards,**_

**Jeanne**


End file.
